Supa Wars
This is a crossover between an original story of mine. Prologue Mark watched the green and orange swirls of a wormhole, sitting in his command chair. Life seemed to never slow down enough. He knew that was the case with everyone, but he knew that his thoughts actually applied, as it did for all admirals in the Masculinian Navy. He sometimes wondered if he or any of the Supas would ever be able to retire. It seemed, a lot of the time that they were the only thing keeping the Alliance of Independent Systems together. Even defeating the tyrannical Academic Empire has seemed easier at times. But the lack of fatality was worth it. He and the other Supas had seen more deaths than had been intended for any human being to see, then again they probably were not human anymore. "Admiral, we are coming out of the wormhole above Gedure." The orange and green turned to black with white specks. And a giant asteroid covered in mining facilities and other signs of long ago industrialization. In orbit around the planet was a massive ship. "A Halen-class Dreadnought is above Gedure. It looks like the Conquest, sir. They're hailing us." "Transfer it to my chair, lieutenant." A beautiful, but hard-faced woman appeared on the arm of his chair. She quickly lost all expression that suggested anything of the latter. "Angela. How did I know it would be you? You can't just go to near defenseless worlds and use their distress beacons. This isn't the empire that allowed people of influence to do whatever they wanted anymore. What do you want?" "Well how else am I supposed to get your attention, Mark? You would never come to help just me," She teased. Her choice of attire combined with her carefully sculpted figure suggested she was often looking for attention. And he wasn't one to give that variety of attention. "Maybe if you didn't do this so often we would come to help you," he explained as if he were doing a boring and tedious chore. "Like you would ever come to help the Halen's former flagship, and his favorite Death Trooper." "Enough. What do you want?" "Always so down to business-" she saw the look on Mark's face and chose to not finish the thought. Her face lost it's thrill seeker expression. "I need to talk to you. In person. Alone." "Angela, I'm not in the mood for this. If you wish to play around with a man and his-" he was interrupted by a once-again playful quip. "Men, only think about one thing. No. That is not what I meant," once again the mortally serious attitude reappeared. "I'm serious, Mark. Something has... Changed. I will be coming over in a lander." "Don't try anything. I will have no regrets in your expiration." "You know me too well, Mark. None have for so long that I can count on more than one hand. But no tricks. Angela, out." Chapter 1 "WHAT!?" roared one of the most powerful beings in the galaxy. "Why is SHE coming on THIS ship? Do you know what she has done? To us? To everyone we cared about?" "I don't believe she ever did anything directly, Brett," Mark excused. "How about hunting us, Mark? Does that mean anything to you?" "She never killed any of us," his brother and starfighter shook his head at all the excuses. "But this is all beside the point. She was not lying. I read her mind. There is real danger." "She does know you can do that, Mark," Brett pointed out. "Think, Brett. What does she have to gain from this? Getting a shot at one of us? She knows that each of us can take her in straight fight. And we are not seeing her by ourselves anyways. She also knows this. I know she wasn't lying. Have I ever been wrong?" "Ok, I can't say I have a bad feeling, but this is your call. I'm on your side." They arrived in the landing bay. A Unirium-class Lander glided to a float and then nestled down on the polished floor of the landing bay of the Freedom. The ships showed the magnificent flare that the Academic hierarchy had showed for itself. And the extreme concern for personal safety. The ramp hissed and puffed of depressurization, and lowered. Angela, flanked by a man in Death Trooper armor who held his helmet under his arm, strode out, in all her jumpsuited glory. "Angela, so glad you can make it. You wouldn't mind if we took this party where the neighbors won't hear, do you?" Brett grinned, knowing that Angela had no choice in the matter. Though his brother's determination had just shown that no one is safe. "Of course not," Angela put out with a grin. She knew just as well as Brett. "Good. Come this way. Apparently, we have much to discuss." Mark played the part of host. He and his brother led Angela and her solo entourage to the conference, where the rest of the Supas were waiting. Mike was leaning against the table, with his arms crossed. Ben was sitting to his left, and Dan was seated a seat away from his right. Tony was seated a few seats down to the right of Ben. They all silently looked up at Angela, their blank eyes cold. Angela surprised Mark, and he sensed shame. "I know that we have had our... disagreements before, in the... past. I just want all of you to know that I don't expect forgiveness. I'm here to make up for my... mistakes." Mark didn't need to read their thoughts to know that they stood unshakable against her plea. "Listen, please. I know I can never give back what I've taken, but I'm trying. This isn't for me, its for the galaxy." Mike's eyebrows furrowed, "Mark, what is she talking about?" Mark smiled, surprised that they would think he would know anything about it. "Ask Angela. She just got here." All of their eyes turned to Angela. "Like I said, it's the fate of the galaxy." She paused. "I have some very... bad news. We are not alone." "What do you mean?" Dan questioned, the entire group having not changed their frigid attitudes. "I mean that their are other forms of life that are almost certainly extragalactic." "So? I had never thought anything otherwise. How does this change anything?" "The problem is that they are hostile. And slowly, they have annihilated half of my assets." The already stone-cold room seemed to get infinitely more silent. "They have not lost a battle, I have no way to defeat them. I thought I could, but I was wrong. The Conquest is basically our last stand. You all have your wish. The Academic Empire cannot recover, it will soon die." The Supas all displayed smiles. As if they had waited their whole life for that moment, but then were reminded of what it had cost them. Chapter 2 Chapter 3 The Freedom slung out of its wormhole. Masculinia ahead, a bright, green jewel with a healthy amount of machinery dotting its exterior. Mark heard the lieutenant announce their arrival. "This the MIS Freedom. Coming for scheduled arrival at Masculinia with precious cargo." "This is Masculinia HQ coming in for MIS Freedom. You have clearance for orbit." "Thanks, HQ. Freedom out." Precious cargo. If the vast majority of Masculinians knew exactly what was so precious many incumbents would be losing their jobs. But there wasn't time for explanations. If what Angela said was true, then it was necessary to keep the truth from the public. Then again, who was to decide what was necessary? He heard the door whoosh open and heard a cacophony of booted feet herded into his into his ears. He turned to them. They still looked upset, but how could he blame them? Mark had had to often forget his emotions and act objectively during very volatile situations. He had always been the one to coolly make the tough decisions. The burden did not grow with age or experience. In fact, it seemed like each time, the stakes became higher, and the chances of victory slimmer. He felt as though he had not yet fully realized the weight of the consequences if they failed this time. He was actually glad it was impossible to imagine. "So boss man,